Crazy Plot Bunny Attack Room of Dooooooom!
by Eragon Skulblakahjarta
Summary: Yup, it's that time again. This time though, I need YOUR help! I've got too many ideas running around in this insane mind of mine, so it's up to you fellow authors to write them! This is a list and summary of all my crazy ideas. If you want to adopt one as your own, read the first chapter, it explains everything. I hope someone out there likes them at least! Includes Xovers as well
1. Plot Bunnies Attack!

Welcome, everyone, to my crazy plot bunny attack room! _Dun dun duuuuuuun._ Anyways, this is where I will be placing any crazy ideas that pop into my head, but I don't want to, or don't have the time to write. They are obviously all Harry Potter related, but with some crossovers thrown in there. But, since they all revolve around Harry, this is where you can find them. Sometimes it'll just be the first chapter or so, other times it'll just be a long summary. Either way, these are all up for adoption. If you want to give writing one of these a shot, please send me a PM through my profile, or an email at vaethund90 . If you send me an email, please include a link to your profile page so I can see what your other work is like so I can approve it or not. You are welcome to do anything you wish with the idea, of course, but please, please give credit for the original idea or inspiration so neither of us get slammed by the admins. :D Just a warning, if you do take one of these little crazies on, I will likely be sending you some PMs with ideas or whatnot, but it will largely be your story. If you want me to be involved as a beta reader or co-author, I'll see what I can do, but again, this will be your story. I just want to see what you come up with! It's no fun for me to read something if I know exactly how it goes, now is it? :) Oh! If you have an idea for a story, but don't want to write it, I would be willing to place it on this list with you as the creator. It will look something like this…

Harry Potter and the Crazy Ideas

Story idea and creator; Mr. John Smith

Adopted by; The Doctor

Summary follows

In other words, the more ideas we get here, the longer the "story" will be, and the more people will see it, making it more likely for it to get adopted! Yay! :) Ok, enough of my ranting. Enjoy a brief glimpse into my crazy little mind!


	2. The Lords of the Elements

The Lords of the Elements

Story idea and creator; Eragon Skulblakahjarta

Adopted by; …

Birds like Harry Potter. A lot. Well, no that's understating it. From sparrows and finches, to falcons and hawks, to thunderbirds and phoenixes, they all flock to Harry. Nobody knows why, not even the boy wonder himself. Except, that is, until someone finds him atop the Astronomy tower at dawn with his avian friends.

Ok, not a clue why this came to me, but well, there you go. Simple idea, stupidly long story. Again. _Sigh._ Alright then, I was thinking maybe Snape, Luna, or maybe even Daphne or Tracy find him. Whoever it is, their family were guardians to the Wind Lords, such as Harry. Historically, there has only ever been one Wind Lord at a time, and they can live anywhere from a few hundred years, to a few thousand. There could be others such as the Water, Fire, Earth, Light, and Dark Lords/Ladies, but now more than four, and they can only control that element. Ron for Fire, Hermione for Water, Neville for Earth, and Dumbledore for Light maybe? I guess you can have Voldemort as the Dark Lord, but maybe make him the apprentice to the true Lord? Could be fun. Oh! Right, alternate forms. Ok, so each of the Lords/Ladies has at least one alternate form, depending on their power level. Suggestion time then(though, more like orders I suppose, as I really want to read this now.)

Ron(Fire); Phoenix and/or Fire Salamander. I know that it's normal for Harry to be a phoenix, but come on. They are literally _born of fire_ for crying out loud. I think it's about right for a fire lord to have a fire form.

Hermione(Water); Selkie and/or Hippocampus. Pretty self-explanatory, but make sure the Selkie is the one from mythology, not what the HP wiki says. It should be the larger than normal and shape-changing seal

Neville(Earth); Possibly an Ent, like those in Lord of the Rings? It would fit, I think… Just, for the love of Merlin, not a dragon. Dragons are air and fire, not earth. Maybe throw in a leopard or some big forest cat like that?

Harry(Wind); Thunderbird/Gryphon/Dragon. Yes, all three. All three are air, and the thunderbird and dragon control elements driven by wind.

Dumbledore(Light); Unicorn, and just because it's Albus, a jabberwocky. Enough said.

Voldemort/mystery person(Dark); Dementor, and maybe something like a Doomguard from WoW.

Aaaaand that's all I've got. Have fun with it! Remember, PM or email me for permission to write this, so we don't get whacked by the Admins. Thanks!


End file.
